Prométeme que volverás
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Como te sentirías al ver a la persona que amas perder la vida atravesado por dos enormes hachas de oro delante de tus narices sin poder hacer nada.El recuerdo de perderle en tantas ocasiones le golpea a la morena temiendo que algún día no volviera con el. Puede que esa escena fuese el detonante para salir a la luz sus miedos y sus sentimientos. Inspirada en la peli Gold One Piece.


_**Gracias chicos por todos por apoyarme y que os quiero chavales. Antes de empezar a leerlo puede que tenga un poco de spoiler de la última película pero que no lo creo la verdad y yo os recomiendo que la veáis. Bueno que empiece el show.**_

Los Mugiwaras se encontraba surcando los mares unos minutos después de huir de la enorme isla del juego llamada, Gran Tesoro y también de la Marine.

Los miembros descasaban después de la ardua batalla. Chopper curaba a los heridos ayudado por Robin, para ir más rápido en la situación. Por fin había terminado, lo único que necesitaban eran descansar en un sitio que estuvieran a salvo de Marine, de piratas…pero eso ya se encargaba de dirigir el rumbo a una isla segura.

Zoro se encontraba perdido, como siempre, por el barco buscando a una morena de ojos azules y la piel de porcelana. Llevaba un buen rato buscándola pero sin éxito alguno. La veía extraña desde que salieron de esa maldita isla de oro. Bufo desesperado. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer de repente? No había hecho nada para que de repente le esquivara o le hiciera la cobra como antes.

Que dolor de cabeza. Siguió buscándola porque la imágenes de sus ojos triste, cuando se intercambiaron miradas por un segundo al huir, no se le quitaba de su cabeza. Siguió perdido buscando en la biblioteca, el acuario, la enfermería… hasta el puesto de vigilancia pero ni rastro de ella.

Se iba a rendir cuando por fin la encontró saliendo de su habitación aun vestida que utilizo para la batalla final, con la vestimenta muy provocativa y sexy que resaltaba su erótica figura.

-Mujer…-la llamo acercándose a ella de forma intimidante, aun con la adrenalina recorriendo por sus venas. –Te estaba buscando.- se colocó delante de ella para que no saliera corriendo, ya que sus ojos eran lo que decía.

-Pues me has encontrado.-no le miro al ojos directamente y en su tono pudo detectar… ¿molestia?-¿Necesitas algo? Tengo un poco de prisa-sonrió amable para ocultar su molestia.

Zoro quedo analizando y a la vez recordando si había hecho algo para molestarla. Pensó lo de las últimas horas y no recordaba nada que le pudiera enfadar. Estaba capturado entre toneladas de oro. Y si es así por que no se lo había dicho. Bueno daba igual, si Robin estaba enfadada tenía que haber hecho algo muy grave, ya que ella nunca se enfadaba y menos por una estupidez, no como la bruja de Nami.

La morena espero la contestación del peliverde mientras disimuladamente se le comía con la mirada a causa de la vestimenta negra que llevaba. Maldita sea, porque le tenía que sentar bien el negro.

-Tengo que irme. Luego te veo.- se fue sin más y era raro. Rápidamente la agarro de la muñeca.- ¿Qué ocurre, Espadachín?- se volteo al verle enarcando una ceja haciéndola súper adorable.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- su tono sonó furiosos sin querer.

-A mí no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada. Nada más.-se apartó de él.- Ha sido un día muy duro. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-agacho la cabeza con los ojos tristes.

-¿EEEH? ¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto preocupado cruzando los brazos.

-Nada. Solo que estoy cansada, en serio. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-intento marcharse.

-Eeeeh, espera.-la interrumpió de nuevo.-Te veo extraña desde que salimos desde esa maldita isla.-ella aparto la mirada siendo descubierta.

-No es nada.

-Mujer, te conozco.- no necesitaba más palabras, sus ojos le decía todos. Se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder. Sus pasos insinuaba una cosa que le hacía enloquecer.

-No lo entenderías. –dio otro paso hasta tenerla acorralada. Poso una mano en la pared por encima de su cabeza.

-Inténtalo.-se acercó a su rostro casi a punto de rozar sus labios.

Ella le empujo levemente.-No puedes entender de que casi mueres decapitado por dos hachas de oro delante de mis narices sin poder hacer nada. – le dijo levemente triste. –No lo entiendes.-esto le enterneció, realmente esta mujer le preocupaba.

-Mujer tenía que protegeros.

-Lo sé, me siento egoísta, pero pensar que te podía…-la beso interrumpiendo su protesta, realmente se sentía mal. El beso se intensifico hasta quedarse sin aire. Metió su mano derecha en sus pantalones acariciando por encima de su ropa interior en su intimidad haciéndola jadear en el beso.

Solo con un beso suyo la hacía perder la cabeza. Cuando se ponía de esa forma siempre le demostraba lo que sentía por ella de una forma a otra. Odiaba que siempre se preocupara por él, y con motivos. Seguía sin entender como tenía la suerte de que una mujer como ella se preocupara por un estúpido como él.

Finalizaron el beso cuando sus pulmones requerían oxígeno, maldito aire. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, mientras Zoro seguía acariciando su intimidad por encima de su prenda en medio del pasillo. Ella apoyo la mano con la de Zoro no para decirle, indirectamente, que siguiera sino para apartarlo, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

-No lo entiendes.- se apartó de el para salir corriendo de allí. El no tardo ni un segundo en ir detrás de ella, sin dudarlo.

No tardo mucho encontrarla, la conocía demasiado bien. Comprendía el comportamiento de la morena, desde que habían salido de Dressrosa no había tenido ni un segundo para estar juntos, ni siquiera podían darse ni un beso ni nada parecido, habían batallado un montón de veces y él siempre estaba al borde de la muerte. Y lo que acababa de pasar, casi de morir atravesado el cuello por dos hachas de oro delante de miles de persona y ser cubierto por oro tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

La encontró en la biblioteca sentada en el sofá abrazada a las rodillas mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se arrodillo delante de ella aun oculta, sabía que estaba allí.

-Mujer…-la llamo dulcemente pero sin respuesta.-Eeeh, mujer…-el con delicadeza la saco de su pequeño escondite.-Lo siento mujer. En serio. Lo siento.- se notaba que las palabras y los sentimientos no era lo suyo. Los ojos se cristalizaron al recordar cuando le vio hay colgado entre oro delante de un escenario.

-No pasa nada. –le sonrió pero era más falsa que otra cosa que os imaginéis.

-Sí, sí que pasa. Y me siento estúpido por ello.

-Espadachín…-no la dejo seguir por que la interrumpió sus labios contra los suyos. No tardo en corresponderle y rodearle los brazos en su ancho cuello. –Espada…-la volvió a besar con más intensidad. Se separó de ella dejando entre ellos un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Ella se sonrojo al máximo con los ojos totalmente medio cerrados envuelta en sus labios. - Sabes que nunca te digo estas cosas. Pero tú eres muy importante para mí. –confeso totalmente sonrojado. Desde que empezaron su relación solo se lo había dicho dos veces, esta y cuando se declaró, después de llevar meses juntos.

Esto sorprendió a la morena que no pudo más que besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento permitiendo que una vez en su vida ella tomara el control de los besos dulces que daba ella. Únicamente eso, lo demás ya se encargaría él.

Se fue incorporando obligándola que ella se tumbara en el enorme sofá mientras se ponía encima y la sujetaba de la cadera.

-Aún sigo enfadada.-le reprocho pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-Después de esto no dirás lo mismo.- esto prometía.

Lamio y beso lentamente su cuello oyéndola jadear a causa de sus acaricias mientras desabrochaba la chaqueta lentamente, para torturarla, hasta rebelando unos pantalones cortos y que no llevaba nada debajo de ese abrigo negro que le hacía más sexy, revelando sus dos enamores pechos. Descubriendo que esta mujer no utilizaba sujetador. Seguía sin entender como una mujer como ella podía a verse fijado en él.

La volvió a besar lentamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha. Ya entraría en acción, llevaba meses sin poder besarse, aprovecharía el momento. Rezaba a Oda porque ninguno se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero qué más da. Solo con sus labios le sobraban. Bajo por su cuello mientras amasaba su pecho con delicadeza. Ella se tapó la boca con su mano para que minguo de sus nakamas entrara aquí y le pillara de infraganti y descubriera su relación después de meses ocultarlo.

Se apartó un momento de ella para ver su rostro ruborizado y la respiración agitada. Sonrió con superioridad y de medio lado caracterizado en el. La morena acaricio el torso expuesto gracias a la chaqueta. Acaricio recordándolo con las yemas de sus dedos como si fuera la última vez que fuera a saborear, detalladamente. El peliverde le ayudo a quitarse su chaqueta y exponer el territorio. Con las yemas de sus dedos toco la zona rugosa de su cicatriz atentamente, el recibía descargas electicas por su columna vertebral.

Recordó las veces que le conto la historia de su cicatriz en el pecho. Y no sabía por qué recordó el momento donde casi perdió la vida delante de ella o por su culpa. Arabasta con Mister 1, Skypedia por Enel al protegerla, en Water Seven por Kaku, su sacrifico y pacto con Kuma que en ese momento creyó lo peor, en Sabody por el hombre de la luz que casi muere por ella, en la Isla Gyojin por el pulpo… y ahora por Tesoro, el villano de la película Film Gold. Mientras recordaba todo esto, Zoro se hundía en sus ojos profundos hasta nadar en ellos.

Reacciono hasta cruzar con los dedos hasta el límite de la cicatriza acariciando el duro abdomen.

-Nooo.-le aparto alterada, con un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, respirando entre cortada, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Los dos quedaron sentados, Zoro no prosiguió, tampoco quería presionarla, sabemos cómo es Zoro. La abrazo acurrucándola contra su pecho aguantando las ganas de llorar. Acaricio su melena carbón y cogiendo una manta que siempre estaba allí por si Chopper dormía al leerle un cuento, la cubrió para que no se resfriara a causa que iba medio desnuda y sudaba en frio.

-Robin…yo…- no era bueno en estas cosas.

-Prométeme que siempre volverás.- el enarco un ceja, no de confusión sino que estaba sorprendido.-Prométemelo.- sintió algo húmedo en su pecho.

-Mujer…sabes que mi sueño es peligroso y soy el vice capitán y puede que un día de esto puede…

-¡NOOO!-le encaro con los ojos cristalinos.-Si tu mueres yo moriré.- él la beso devorándola que sus lenguas bailaran de forma sincronizada.

-Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo.- soltó mientras le la sujetaba de las mejillas y estaba cerca de su rostro para que lo oyera bien y que no lo tuviera que repetir dos veces, porque no se veía capaz en decirlo por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué?-quedo sorprendida, fuera de juego, que aprovecho para volverla a besar.

-¿Qué me dices?-siguió agarrándola de las mejillas. Ella asintió con la cabeza escapándose unas lágrimas resbalándose por las mejillas. La vida era súper corta y por qué no aprovechar esos segundos con la persona que quería.

Sonrió victorioso y a la vez aliviado de que aceptara, le habían quitado un muerto de encima, la verdad. Esta vez le beso ella saboreando sus labios.

-Te amo, Espadachín.-junto sus frentes mientras se confesaba antes de que le volviera a besar. Se aferró a su cuello mientras el lentamente la tumbaba sin romper el beso.

-Lo se.-esto le saco una pequeña risa.

La beso por unos segundo en los labios y bajar por cuello hasta besar su clavícula y escuchar sus latidos acelerados perfectamente. Fue besando y lamiendo por la piel expuesta hasta llegar su ombligo que acaricio con las yemas con la misma intensidad que ella hace unos momentos. Siguió bajando hasta que un obstáculo no le permitió seguir. Bajo la delicada prenda lentamente de una forma sensual acompañado de la ropa interior, comprobando que estaba más que lista.

Rodeo su cintura con las piernas clavando sus tacones en sus duros glúteos y sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello pareciendo a un koala.

-Hazme tuya.-rogo entre el deseo y la lujuria. Restregó su intimidad con la suya provocando un verdadero problema para Zoro y sus pantalones. Se parto un minuto de ella mirando de una forma tan sexy que de repente se puso nervioso.

Se puso en posición de combate con su cuarta katana cerca de entrada.-Prepárate preciosa porque te voy a romper tus cuerdas vocales.- y si más entro en ella en una simple estocada rompiéndola las cuerdas vocales. Sintió morir.

Empezó un movimiento lento pero por cada envestida iba aumentando la velocidad de su embestida pareciéndose a una bala de alta preciosos disparada por el arma potente. El sudor le recorría a ambos hasta cubrirlos enteros. Las uñas se la clavaba en las espalda excitándole y arañándole. Ella no se soltó de él mientras él le comía la boca para que no gritara como una loca.

La haría pisar el cielo una y otra vez hasta que estuviera saciada, y aunque él estuviera cansado y ella deseara más, haría el esfuerzo para llevarla una vez más.

Estuvieron así durante minutos después de unas cuantas rondas.

Robin se encontraba en el regazo de Zoro que se encontraba sentado y sujetando sus caderas para no perder el equilibrio mientras le cabalgaba como una experta. Le encantaba que fuera ella algunas veces la dominante. Como respiraba agitada con los pechos subir y bajar con cada envestida y hacia el esfuerzo de complacerle que no pudiera más que devorarla a base de beso.

Arqueo la espalda cuando recibió su cuarto o quinto orgasmo y recibir también el de peliverde llenándola por completo. Callo rendida, agotada, sudorosa, agitada, había valido la pena esperar meses para estar un momento íntimo. La abrazo mientras la arrastraba con él para tumbarse encima de él, de su pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de forma de gracias por el gesto tan dulce que había hecho, el de colocarla encima de su pecho y cubrirla con la manta. Sabía que a Zoro no le gustaba el contacto humano, a excepción cuando tenían relaciones, por eso, aparte de lo de las relaciones, se sentí una mujer afortunada y más ahora que se habían comprometido sin venir a cuento.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando apunto de entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo pero Zoro le devolvió a la realidad.

-Te amo.-confeso sin mirarla y todo colorado. Se sorprendió.

Elevo la cabeza mientras se cubría su desnudez con la manta demostrando sorpresa. Le sujeto de la barbilla para que sus ojos conectaran de nuevo.

-Prométeme que siempre volverás.-él se incorporó mientras ella le alzaba el meñique para hacer el juramento. Le pareció lo más dulce. Lo sentía por Chopper, pero es la verdad.

-Te lo prometo.-entrelazo sus dedos cerrando el contrato oral, era lo que necesitaba saber. Ponía la mano en el fuego por él, porque el siempre cumplía las promesas aunque fuera las más alocadas y las mas complicadas en el mundo.

La beso durante unos segundos para volver a la posición de antes para ir a dormir. Ella acaricio su pecho haciendo que el peliverde cada vez cayera en su sueño diario.

-¿Le diremos a los chicos sobre la boda?- pregunto ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Creo que no hará falta.-sonrió y la morena por una vez en su vida no entendió nada.

.

.

.

En cambio en la cocina nos encontramos a un Sanji que iba a morir por una depresión o un infarto en el corazón o porque iba a matar al peliverde. La pelirroja tenía los ojos iluminados imaginándose el vestido de la novia de la morena, o que pondría para el banquete, pero bueno eso ultimo lo pensaba Luffy.

Bueno lo que ocurrió fue que Nami, la única, se percató de que dos personas habían desaparecidos y desde hace más de una horas y esto le extraño que creyó que Tesoro los habían secuestrado o capturado por algún marine en un descuido. No lo dudo ni un segundo y fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca donde seguro que estaría ella.

Abrió la puerta y allí toda sonrojada escucho la propuesta de Zoro.

Y ahora volviendo a la actualidad.

-Vamos hacer una boda a lo grande y más lo que le conseguimos en el casino.- sonrió con los ojos de forma de berries.

-¡MI ROBIN!-sollozo el rubiales en una esquina con un aura negra.

-Entonces, ¿Robin y Zoro son parejas?- todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime al escuchar la estúpida pregunta del capitán.

-Pues claro que si idiota.- le gritaron todos.

-¿Creen que tendrá bebes?-pregunto inocente el renito.

-¿Quién sabe?-puso una pose de pensar el tirador. –Aunque a Zoro no le veo con un bebe.-todos imaginaron a Zoro cogiendo un bebe siendo un desastre por que con la cara de pocos amigos que tiene el peliverde asustaba al pequeño o sino que de tanto llorar acababa desesperado.

-No lo veo.-dijeron todos pensando lo mismo.

-Bueno no adelantéis acontecimiento. Lo que importa es la boda.- Nami se moría por organizar todo como algunas de las mujeres.

-Oye Nami y ¿por qué no nos casamos?-todos quedaron en shock con las mandíbulas casi rozando el suelo.

Nami le golpeó la cabeza empotrándole contra la pared dejándole más herido que Tesoro.

-Cállate, imbécil.

Mientras sucedía todo esto la pareja principal de este fic se encontraba dormidos como si nada estuviera pasando, pero la verdad lo que había en la cocina era un verdadero gallinero. La morena sonrió feliz entre los brazos del único hombre que se había enamorado en su vida y que aunque pareciera un gruñón, un amargado y más cosas negativa sobre él, siempre en lo privado y cuando podía la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Fin.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

 _ **Bueno no sé qué me pasa estos días que estoy súper pastelosa que no sé cómo aún no he muerto por una subida de azúcar. No, no tengo periodo ni nada y yo que sepa estamos en invierno así que no tengo ni idea de que me pasa, si yo no soy estas pastelosas y lo sabéis.**_

 _ **Espero no haberos echo spoilers sobre la última película de One Piece, yo cuando vi la escena tuve la tentación de poner esto. De ver como Robin sufría porque casi pierde la vida y que he intentado lo máximo posible plasmar los carácter de cada uno y lo de pedirle matrimonio me ha salido por que sí. Si soy más que espontánea y que siempre acabo improvisando. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora me voy a poner a seguir escribiendo los demás fic mío y seguramente escriba algo para el cumple de Robin. Quien sabe pero me gustaría.**_

 _ **Bss y abrazos a todos lo que me seguís y por favor que no soy buena escribiendo que soy penosa y tengo muchas faltas por mi dislexia así que eso.**_


End file.
